Lizabella
by Mackena
Summary: Stiles past makes him face his future
1. Meeting of pasts

Terri's POV I never wanted this "relationship" between us. I hate things that aren't planned, and nothing about this "relationship" is planned, nor does it follow any logic I can find. Stiles seems to complicate everything in my life. Sometimes I wish he wasn't in it. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to worry that he won't come back from some mission. I almost died on Thanksgiving thinking he wouldn't come home to me. Everyone thought I had lost my mind when I kept talking to him through the microphone, even though the chances that he was alive were slim. I experience all this pain for a man who can't tell me what he feels or express to me what he thinks. Sometimes I wonder why I bother. Then there are the other times. Times when he buys me a rare book. Or kisses me lightly on the forehead. Or sweetly teases me. Or squeezes my hand in support. Or the many other ways he shows he does truly care. But I wish he could just once say how he feels, and not leave me second-guessing his every move. I wish I knew for a fact what ground we stand on. I wish he wouldn't complicate everything. This mission was supposed to be simple. We would have twenty-four hours to land, protect our informants in the region, take out the ones in immediate danger, and meet up with an agent we were returning to the US. Four simple tasks. Of course I knew there would be complications, as there always are. But the mission was going so well, I started to think everything would go according to plan. But of course, I forgot to factor in Stiles. He never does anything in a simple fashion. Less than an hour ago, he ran into a former love. and her son. A son that in all likely hood is his. He didn't even tell me what was going on, all of my information has come from other people. Haisley had been trying to explain to me what he knew, when we were interrupted. I had completely forgotten about the new agent, and I paid little attention to the introductions. That is until she said her last name. It immediately caught my ear. Jackson quickly left, and Terri and Lizabella were left alone. After a few moments of complete stillness Lizabella finished taking off her scarf. Once it was removed, a cascade of reddish brown hair fell in curls on her shoulders. This action caused Terri to snap out of her thoughts. " Umm.. You probably want to meet the rest of the crew." " Yes, that would probably be best, Agent. Lowell?" " Yes, Lowell," After a moment she hesitantly added " Terri." " Terri it is then. Call me Liz." With that the two women walked down the hall to the room that was acting as central control. Liz was introduced to Lex, who immediately started to converse with the pretty girl. " So where are you coming to us from?" " Where am I not coming from! I have been stationed all over Africa, the Mediterranean, and the Middle East. Egypt, South Africa, Serbia, Saudi Arabia, Iran, Congo, Yemen, Kuwait, Italy, France, Greece, it sometimes seems like everywhere, and yet really no where." " Why so many places?" inquired Terri, trying to keep herself from asking the one question on her mind. "I guess I was needed? I speak several languages including Arabic, Farsi, and French, so I guess I was a good choice for the region. I was in New York two Septembers ago, but then..." The sound of heavy footsteps echoed down the hall and all conversation ceased. Soon a visibly upset Stiles entered the room, throwing down some papers on the table. Terri was watching Liz when Stiles entered the room. At first the girl's eyes widen in surprise, then they narrowed. " AB," She cooed in a honey sweet voice, "what a surprise," Stiles turned his head around, and Terri was surprised to see the same wide-eyed look cross his face. " Liza, what are you doing here?" " I'm on a mission. I assume you are as well." " You to know each other?" Lex questioned " I say should say, though, it is purely a matter of chance. He's my brother. Neither of our faults. I dare say, I do have some work to do. Lovely meeting you all, " and with that Lizabella left. 


	2. Another Stiles

The tan colored scarf whipped around her head in the desert wind. A single strand of deep reddish brown hair blew in her starry blue eyes. She hurried towards the marketplace, where the sounds of the crowd assaulted her ears. She slipped past the dense crowd with liquid ease, slipped down a small alley, and entered the shabby building. Inside she flashed her badge to the armed guards posted at the door before rushing up the stairs. On this mission time was crucial. Twenty-four hours to decide which informants got to go, and which would be forced to stay in this place. Not one second could be wasted. She was unpinning her scarf when she observed two people in what seemed to be a deeply personal conversation. They immediately stopped when they saw her, and separated slightly. The man was in his mid- forties, with sandy blond hair, wire glasses and a sheepishly nerdy look to him. The women had her hair in a low ponytail, and her crossed arms gave away her fear of some unknown evil. " I'm sorry," softly murmured the one who had interrupted, " That was terribly rude of me." "Not at all, " said the man extending his hand, " I'm Jackson Haisley. This is Terri Lowell. I believe you are the Agent we are taking back to the US with us?" " Yes that is that's right. I'm Lizabella Stiles, " Lizabella responded, taking his hand. Terri immediately jerked to attention when she heard Lizabella's last name. 


	3. Friendship and Family

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is all property of The Agency,Wolfgang Petersen, Shaun Cassidy, Gail Katz, Radiant Productions and Universal Television. None of the characters, with the exception of Liz, are mine. I don't make any profit from them, or this story. Author's Note: I will be posting once I week, unless I get no reviews, and then I won't post. I feel like yelling is any one out there???????  
  
Terri found her in the next room busily working on the computer. " Are you all right, you left pretty quickly?" "It just shocked me to see him here. I mean I haven't spoken to him for over six months" There was a slight pause in conversation before Liz looked up from the computer, meeting Terri's eyes. " What is there between you and Stiles?" Liz questioned her gaze steady. Terri stopped for a second and tried to think of some comment to dismiss Liz's thoughts. But then she decided to answer truthfully. Something told her she should trust this feisty girl. " I don't know really. We have sort of been seeing each other, but we've made no real definitions for what is going on between the two of us." " He's like that. He doesn't like definitions. They scare him. You probably also noticed that he likes to stay bottled up and hide behind his cool exterior. It's nearly impossible to tell what is going on inside his head." " Yes! I never know what he is thinking or feeling." " Truth is he doesn't either. We moved around so much as kids, we never stayed in one place for more than a year. He responded by stopping himself from getting close to anyone. That way he couldn't get hurt." " What was your response to it?" " Quite different. I tried to make friends everywhere we went. But finally all the moving became too much for me too. When I was 9, we were living in Switzerland, and my dad got reassigned to Italy. It had been a really rocky time for my parents. So my dad moved to Italy, my mom and my brother moved to Ireland and I stayed in Switzerland. I think that that was the final blow for Stiles, losing me. I used to think that maybe I should have gone with them to Ireland, but I couldn't pick one parent over the other. And neither of them offered the stability I craved. My dad was being transferred all the time, and my mom wasn't the model of a stable, loving mother. And besides, it wasn't the first time they had separated. Every other time my mother had had enough, and we moved back to Ireland, we end up back with my dad within six months. I couldn't do I needed to have roots, to know where home was. I couldn't take the constant moving, the uncertainty of where we'd be next, so I choose boarding school over him. That really hurt him." " And this fear of uncertainty made you join the CIA?" " I guess it's sort of ironic. But it seemed like the right career choice. I mean I love traveling, I studied International Relations at Yale, and I speak nine languages. I think it also was the challenge. I love challenges. At boarding school, it was suppose to be impossible to sneak out. But, my best friend and I did just that every night just to prove we could, and in seven years we weren't caught once Looking back, I guess I was always intended to be a spy." " I wanted to go to boarding school when I was little. I can't believe you speak nine languages. That's pretty impressive." " Yeah, well, every time we moved I would try to pick up the language, so pretty soon it become a passion of mine. It gets crazy though. Sometimes I dream in three or four different languages. Enough about me, why did you join the CIA?" " I was approached by the CIA, because I had owned this graphic design business with my first husband. So I've worked in the Office of Technical Services for about a year and a half, then this year I've been working more in the field. I guess the excitement was too much of a draw for me." " And what happened to the first husband?' " After his second affair I dumped him. I saw what a jerk he was when he kept stalling the divorce, and even hired a private eye to watch me." " We all love, and learn, and then get revenge,' " You've had personal experience." " First boyfriend in college. Walk in to find him sleeping with my roommate. He actually tried to tell me it wasn't what I thought it was. Then he told me he didn't think we were at the monogamous stage. And we had been dating for 8 months! But then I let it slip to his Lacrosse buddies that he cried during Beauty and the Beast and he slept with a teddy bear. That hurt his tough guy rep." Both the women shared a knowing smile, and a new friendship was formed.  
  
The sun was almost ready to set, when Liz stood up from her computer and stretched. She looked like a cat, Terri observed. Her long thin fingers stretched towards the sky, her eyes closed and her back formed a delicate arch. She let out a little sigh, then making the excuse of getting coffee, she left room. It was beautiful outside the birds were signing, the wind had turned into a light breeze, and the sun threw shadows over the place giving it a peaceful feel. He found her sitting outside on a bench. He quietly sat down next to her, and they both sat there staring ahead at the tropical flowers " Quite a show back there in front of everyone." " Thank you. I've been practicing." She said proudly, then paused for a second before continuing, " What's going on between you and Agent Lowell." " What's makes you think that's your business." " I'm your sister." "And we haven't seen each other for two years." " Even more reason why I should be brought up to speed" He sighed, knowing he had lost, and looked down at his hands, " I don't know what's is going on, to be honest." " You, honest? I don't believe it for a second. If you don't know what is going on, then who does? This is so like you! You can't play with people, AB. If you have any feelings for her you owe her an explanation." " An explanation of what exactly?" " I don't know. Only you know that. At least you should know or figure it out fast. You have always been so stupid when it comes to the opposite sex. Hey, what ever happened to that girl you slept with the last time you were here?" " Dacia?" "Yea, Dacia. What ever happened to the women who stole my brother's heart? At least for a day or two." She said in a bitingly sarcastic tone. " She's here still. I found her living in Hopetown. With a son. A son who's almost five." "You left here a little over five years ago. I get it now, so that's why Terri looked so upset. Lover's former lover shows up with child five years later. Sounds like a great soap opera plot." "Except it's not," He stopped for a second to compose himself, "I have to find out if that child is mine. I have to do what is right." " Yea you do. Do you remember when we were little, and mom and dad would fight?" He looked at her confused, " Where'd that come from? I thought we were talking about how I've screwed up my life." "We are. Stop being impossible and self centered. Answer the darn question." " Yes... I remember" "I remember they would always send us away when ever they started to fight and we'd go upstairs and listen. We were always so scared. We never even knew what they were fighting about. I just remember them yelling, and us crying. The fights were probably about nothing. But we didn't know that. We were never told what was going on, because they didn't think it involved us. They didn't think we needed to know. And maybe we didn't need to know, but we wanted to know. And we needed to feel safe and we didn't when we didn't understand what was going on. We needed information. Information is power, and without information we are helpless." " Okay, now I understand. And you're right. I should confide in you more. I owe it to you." " You owe me nothing. Besides, what made you think I cared?" She teased, and for the first time in their conversation she looked towards him, " It is Terri that deserves to know. She needs to know whatever you are plotting in that dense skull of yours. You owe it to her" He looked up at her, then gravely nodded. She patted him on the shoulder, then rose and walked away, satisfied that she had accomplished her mission. 


	4. Choices and Waiting

Rating: PG Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except Lizabella, and I do not profit Author's Notes: Sorry about the wait, I was stuck on ideas. I don't really know where this is going, but we will get there some day. Thank you for all the feedback, it has been a great help!  
  
The sound of the chopper blades filled the air. Lizabella looked up, but could barley make out the dark choppers against the darkening sky. She turned, and walked down the alley, and into the shabby building. Jackson stood inside waiting for her. " They're almost here. Better get everyone outside." " Before we do this, we need to decide who goes and who stays." At this point Liz make out Lex and Terri standing behind him in the crowd. " It's simple, you three go. I'll wait and leave later." Liz said in a matter-of-fact tone. " How? We don't know if there will be a way out later." " I've a Swiss passport on me. I will make one for Stiles, and we will pose as tourists. It's really quite simple. The important thing is we get the informants out." She countered, this time completely shutting down any argument. Jackson seemed hesitant to allow an agent to stay behind, but Liz could tell he knew it was the only way. He nodded, then turned to the group. " Alright, Terri, Lex, put the people in groups of 9. We have three helicopters, so each of us will go on one. We will land on the Carl Vinson, which is waiting off the coast. We will then be transported to DC." Terri looked around nervously " Have we seen Stiles yet?" " No, he should be back within the hour." Liz said before she realized the meaning behind Terri's " He'll be with me, don't worry. He can take care of himself, and if he fails on that account I'll step in." She added with a smile. All of a sudden an idea hit her at lighting speed. Always being a sucker for romance she set her plan into action, " I thought of something, Jackson. Actually two things. I shouldn't be the one to stay. I'm not cleared. I'm simply supposed to hop on a plane and get to DC in one piece. If anything happened, it would lead to more red tape than usual. And since Lex isn't cleared as a field agent, that leaves Terri and you. Second, I can make a pretty decent fake passport, but shouldn't we leave that in the hands of an expert? If they're are looking for us, we don't want a backwards seal to trip us up. So I think Terri should be the one to stay. I makes the most sense." Everyone looked at Liz confused for a moment, before her phony logic started to make sense to them. " I'd be willing to stay, " Terri volunteered. Jackson just nodded, seeming not care any longer and the evacuations started.  
  
It was quiet in the building. The last helicopter had left 15 minutes ago. Terri sat on the steps waiting. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for. Was it for Stiles or for the West African army? It was for who ever arrived first, she decided. She wasn't sure which she was hoping for. Stiles had left shortly after his talk with Lizabella. An hour after he left, it all when to hell. Reports that the Weft African government was aware of their presence had come in, and the decision had been made to order choppers to take them to safety. The problem was Stiles was gone, and they couldn't reach him. So, she sat here and waited. It stuck her as ironic that she was always waiting for him, both literally, and figuratively. It seemed to be the role she was destined to play. The sound of the door opening startled her from her thoughts. She sat tense on the steps as the door opened, and a dark figure entered. " Terri? What are you doing there?" "I'm waiting for you. They're gone." " Who?" " Everyone. They left the country. We were compromised." " Then why the hell are you here? You should have gone." " Someone needed to stay. I was that someone. Take it or leave it, I'm all you have." She said standing up. " Do you want to get out of here, or would you rather wallow in pity that you got stuck with me?" She handed him his passport and a key. " We're a Swiss couple traveling through Africa, I'm a photographer, and you are a free-lance journalist. The key is to our car. I assume you will want to drive?" With that she walked out the door, and Stiles followed in her wake. 


	5. The Drive

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is all property of The Agency, Wolfgang Petersen, Shaun Cassidy, Gail Katz, Radiant Productions and Universal Television. None of the characters, with the exception of Liz, are mine. I don't make any profit from them, or this story.  
  
They had already been driving for five hours and the sky was the inky blue of a still summer lake. The stars that twinkled in the sky were so numerous they seemed to have been shaken from a glitter box by a child's eager hand. A crescent moon was making its way across the deep cloak of night, its light casing a path through the desert sands. Cool breezes blew from the sea, and the day's heat had disappeared with the sun's last rays. It was the perfect night. The sort of night that inspires artist, poets, and romantics. Except it seemed to have no affect on the two occupants of the Jeep, who had not spoken one word to each other the entire drive. For five hours she sat in the seat staring straight ahead, not moving one muscle. Her jaw was set, and her arms were angrily folded over her crest. Everything about her exuded anger. Stiles wished he could talk to her. There was so much to say. His sister's words ran through his head never ceasing, never changing. He had come to the conclusion that Terri deserved the truth from him. But he couldn't figure out how to start such a volatile conversation. As the drive progressed and Terri showed no signs of forgiveness, fear crept into his mind. He might have really done it this time. He could only fathom that every person only had so many free passes in their life and he was far from overdrawn where Terri's feelings were concerned. Why should she trust him one more time? Could he blame her if she cut him out of her life? The fear made him realize how many times he had sabotaged what was between them. He had wanted to call her after Nice, but for unknown reasons, he had not. After the plane hijacking, he was planning to call her. She had sounded so upset on the phone, and he wanted to confront her, yet he had not been able to find the time in his busy schedule of TV marathons, and frozen dinners. He had been scared for her in Kabul and again in Indonesia, yet had done nothing to show her his concern. Instead he treated her as if she was nothing to him. He covered up his feelings by being an ass every chance he got. He had been at his worst in China, and the time he refuses to even watch Joshua's wedding with her. He had known then he was being a jerk, but had never apologized. With everything that happened over Thanksgiving, he had planned on driving straight to her apartment, no excuses and tell her what she meant to him. But he never made it because he invented a dozen excuses. At first, she had had no problem expressing her feelings, but he had even forced her to play games. When she started to make cracks about not being easy, he had known that it was her way of telling him she wanted more then a fling. And even though he wanted something solid and tangible with Terri, he couldn't figure out a way to tell her something that simple. Finally the silence pushed him over the edge. " You want to eat something?" 'brilliant' he thought to himself, 'way to sweep her off her feet with your charm' " We have some stuff in the back" she said, still not moving. " Ahh. Could you fix me something?" She sighed audibly and then reached back to grab some food for him. After a few minutes she handed him a half a sandwich. As he started to eat it, he realized she had made it exactly the way he like it liked it, a little bit of Mayo, a lot of mustard, more meat than bread, and one piece of lettuce. He all of a sudden felt horrible. She had taken the time to know the way he liked his sandwich and he had done nothing but be a jerk to her. He snorted when he realized what an idiot he had been, and how Liz would berate him when she found out a sandwich made him realize what he was doing to Terri. The road was bordered on either side by desert, and was itself no more than pressed sand. With a new determination, Stiles violently pulled the car off the road, to a jerking stop in the sand. Terri had given him a funny look after the snort, but she had not bothered to say anything. Now she was left with no choice. " Stiles, What the hell was that????" she asked her knuckles still white from gripping the hand bar and her seat for support. He just sat there looking out the window. When he didn't respond after a few moments, Terri started to panic. The cold feeling to fear gripped her body when she thought her was hurt. The fear was soon joined by feelings of acute pain coursing though her body. She laid her shaking hand on his shoulder and he slowly turned to face her. The silence echoed in the car, as he prepared to say the most difficult words he had ever uttered. 


	6. Confessions

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is all property of The Agency, Wolfgang Petersen, Shaun Cassidy, Gail Katz, Radiant Productions and Universal Television. None of the characters, with the exception of Liz, are mine. I don't make any profit from them, or this story.  
  
" Terri, I'm sorry I scared you, but we need to talk," the words were a little more forceful than he had intended, but they served their purpose. Terri just stared at him, and then slowly sunk back into her chair. He realized that he had excepted a fight, but now he had her full attention. It was more than a bit unnerving. " Terri I know you are upset with me. And you have every right to be. Heck, I'm mad at me. But you deserve to hear my explanation." He again excepted a fight, but she just stared at him waiting for his next move. He had hoped that she would protest and he could be provoked into explaining his actions, and his feelings behind those actions. Then at least he wouldn't have to just be open about them. But now she had left him with no choice but to do just that. He soon realized that she knew exactly what she was doing. She was making him tell her his feelings on his own terms, and only when he wanted to. She would not force anything out of him. So he admitted defeat and began. " Terri, I'm sorry I wasn't more direct about Dacia. She surprised me. I didn't expect. to see her again, especially not with a child. It shocked me and I shut down. It's in my nature. I'm not used to answering to anyone. I knew I needed to deal with this, but I didn't know what you wanted me to do. And I didn't want to drag you in to it, if you didn't want to be there. I don't know where we stand, and I didn't want to push it. But that's no excuse. I should, no I need to know where we are, what this is between us." He waited, tossing the ball in her court. In the darkness he searched for her hand and lightly rested his on top of it. She turned so she was facing him. " Where is the relationship for you, Stiles?" She said throwing the ball back at him with ease. " Umm. Well. I don't think it's anywhere now." He admitted, "But I want it to become something. I know one of the reasons we haven't become anything is because I have stalled. It is my fault. I did it because you scared me Terri. I have never felt such a strong connection to someone before. When we met, I.I. It was. It's.well, I don't know how to describe. it just was." "Love at first sight?" " Yea, something like that. Terri you intrigued me." He now gripped her hand, lightly stoking it with his fingers, "You challenged me, and you excited me. I had never felt that way before. I've never been so excited to see someone, or depressed when they left. I've maybe been in three relationships, and all of them in High school. In the Marines I didn't have time for relationships. A different girl in every city, was my motto. And the Farm didn't give to much time to build solid long-term relationships. And even if the opportunity had come my way, I didn't want it. I had always been looking for just one night stands. And that's all I expected from Nice. But then I couldn't let it be like that. Terri, you made it impossible to leave. I was to drawn in. I haven't been with anyone since. I've felt that even looking at other women was like cheating. And I could never hurt you like that." " Yet you haven't said anything to me." " I was scared. I didn't know how to handle it. I didn't want to do the wrong thing, I didn't want to push. I wanted to know how you felt. What you wanted. I still need to know Terri." He looked at her thrusting the ball into her court. This time through she decided to answer. 


	7. Answers

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is all property of The Agency, Wolfgang Petersen, Shaun Cassidy, Gail Katz, Radiant Productions and Universal Television. None of the characters, with the exception of Liz, are mine. I don't make any profit from them, or this story.  
  
The car was silent for a few seconds. Terri sat there, staring at Stiles' hand, which was intertwined with her own. When she looked up, tears were filling her mahogany eyes. "Stiles, all I have ever wanted is to be with you. I have wanted it since Nice. But, I never know where we stand. It's not that I don't want to try, Stiles, I do. Believe me I want this to work. But it doesn't seem like it can. I.I don't know if I can let it. I don't doubt that what you said is the truth, but Stiles it's not easy for me to date again, to trust someone like that again. I can't afford to be hurt, not by someone I love. Jeff was one of the most charming men I have ever met. unfortunately several other woman shared that opinion, but I was always looking past that. He was the type of guy who always called, who always listened, and said just the right thing, the type of guy every girl wants. When I first found out about the affairs, I was prepared to leave him. But he knew what to do to make it all better. He told me how much he wanted to be with me. That he was so scared to lose me, and he'd felt me drifting away. And that's why he had the affair, because he didn't want me to leave him, but if it did happen, he wanted to be the one to leave. But he could now see the error of his ways, and how much he needed me. He said he wanted to be a family, to have a baby, with me, and me alone. He told me he wanted to start a business with me, so we would also be connected, in every part of our life. That was exactly what I needed to know, that I was special. So I bought it. I trusted him again and I took him at his word. And he hurt me again. The second time I was prepared. When I found out about the affair I left, before he could sweet-talk me. But I left with him my trust of men. I let myself be hurt over and over again by him, because I assumed that if I loved him he would change. I won't... I can't make that mistake again. I vowed I wouldn't make that mistake again, After the divorce I could never see myself loving anyone again. But then you came along. I can't blindly trust you, I need to know. Stiles I need to know that your whole heart is in this. I need to trust you. After this whole Dacia thing, I'm not sure we have what it takes to make this work." The words cut though Stiles, and Terri lowered her glance. He knew what she needed,  
" Dacia was the first person I ever romantically cared for, I even thought I loved her. But I know now that I couldn't have, and she couldn't have loved me. If I had loved her I wouldn't have left her in that riot. I could never leave you, Terri, never. And if she had loved me, she wouldn't have lied about the child. It isn't mine, Terri. I took so long because Liz left me a package. She was able to hack into hospital records. I'll spare you the boring genetics lecture she gave me, but the child's blood type proves he can't be mine. And I was happy about this. I wanted you to be the first person I told. I had prayed the baby wasn't mine from the second I saw him, because I wanted no ties to Dacia. I want all my attention to be on you, on us. Terri I think I may be in love with you." The emotion choking Stiles' voice made Terri's heartbreak, but she wasn't ready to let go. "You can say all you want right now, but what about tomorrow? When will be the next time you run from me? I need you to show me, to prove your feelings, not just say the sweet nothings I want to hear." At this point she was looking up at him. There were no tears in her eyes, those had been shed long ago. Left now was only raw emotion. Stiles' hand cautiously lifted from his side. He delicately placed it on her cheek eliciting a soft moan to escape her lips at the care invested in the gesture. Her eyes slowly closed, as he shifted in his seat. He leaned closer to Terri, as her hand came up to cup his cheek. He closed the short distance between them, with pensive attention. His lips met hers in a soft promise. The kiss was brief, and afterwards they both sat there, foreheads touching, his hand tracing soft circle on hers.  
" I can't be hurt again," She whispered her eyes still closed, " I can't commit to you until I know," But, her words had lost their edge. He broke away slowly, picking up her limp hand.  
" I know, " he answered placing a soft kiss on her hand. " But I promise you, soon you will have no doubts." She shyly smiled at the promise he was making. Knowing no more could be said, she changed the subject.  
  
" You need me to drive?"  
" Now you're questioning my driving skills?" He said, spotting her game.  
" No, just stating the fact that we are in a ditch, and are nearly an hour late for our departure..." He laughed then, and the tension was broken. Starting the car, he pulled back on the road, and sped towards home. 


End file.
